


prompt #32: you could have died

by zukoskataraa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, and dramatic, baseball player! zuko, katara is flirty, not my best fic lol, sporty!zuko, zuko still loves her tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoskataraa/pseuds/zukoskataraa
Summary: warnings: flirty zuko and katara lol
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 25
Collections: 50 Dialogue Prompts





	prompt #32: you could have died

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: flirty zuko and katara lol

Zuko had been playing baseball ever since he was 6 years old. He had grown to love the sport, and he joined his school’s baseball team when he was in high school. Everyone knew how amazing of a player Zuko was, even though he didn’t like to admit it himself. He was a high school senior now, and he would be playing his last baseball game with his team before going to college. He was headed to school two hours before the game to go warm up. Zuko was lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear anyone calling his name until that person caught up to him.

“Zuko!” The person grabbed his arm, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked at the person and smiled. It was his girlfriend, Katara. He noticed that she was wearing his jersey, which was tucked into her mint green skirt. The jersey was white and mint green, which matched her skirt. She was wearing white thigh-high socks, with a few inches of skin peeking in-between the top of the socks and her skirt. Her chocolate brown hair was in a messy bun, with lose strands of hair hanging by the side of her face. “Stop spacing out, dummy.” Katara says, leaning up to give Zuko a peck on the cheek.

“Sorry. I didn’t think you’d wear my jersey.” Zuko says, blushing. Katara smiles as she took Zuko’s hand in hers. “You look really cute though.” Zuko says and Katara blushes. He leans in closer to Katara and whispers, “That skirt looks really great. However, it’s not covering much.” Zuko teases and Katara giggles.

“I think the socks cover more than enough, don’t you think?” She teases as she twirls, her skirt slightly going up. Zuko puts a hand on her waist and leans in to kiss her. Katara pulls away a few seconds later, smiling and leaving Zuko agitated and pouting.

“You’re mean.” He says and Katara giggles as she grabs something from her bag.

“Here, make sure you eat this after warming up.” She hands him a banana and a toast, along with a sports drink. He grabs it, smiling.

“Thanks, babe. Anyway, how come you’re headed to school so early?” Zuko asks as he puts the food and drink in his bag.

“I knew that you would go early and would probably be alone for a while so I decided to come and keep you company until the others arrive.” Katara says and Zuko smiles, giving her a peck on the forehead.

“Aw, thanks Katara. But you didn’t have to do that.” Zuko says and Katara rolls her eyes.

“Whatever, Zuko. Who knows what you’d do at school alone.” Katara says and Zuko smirks.

“Well, I know what I’d do in school if we’re the only ones there.” Zuko says in a teasing voice and Katara playfully shoves him, walking ahead of him. He laughs and quickly catches up to her, taking her hand in his. “I was joking, you know.” Zuko says and Katara laughs.

“I know. Now come on, I wanna sit down already.” Katara says and Zuko smirks.

“On where? My lap?” He asks and Katara looks up at him, trying to keep a straight face.

“On a chair, Zuko.” She says and Zuko laughs. They arrive at the school campus and they head over to the gym. To Zuko’s surprise, most of his teammates were already there. The boys stare at the couple as they walk inside.

“Hey. Stop staring.” Zuko says, his voice loud, and everyone immediately looks away, continuing what they were doing. Katara giggles as she sits down on a bleacher, crossing her legs. Katara glances to the side and she can still see some of the boys looking at her.

“Hey, captain. Sit down and relax.” Katara says to Zuko who was still standing in front of her, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

“They still keep looking at you.” Zuko says and Katara laughs.

“So? They can’t have me anyway.” Katara shrugs and Zuko sighs.

“Always a tease.” He says and Katara smirks as he sits down next to her. He takes a deep breath.

“What’s wrong? Are you nervous?” Katara asks as she grabs Zuko’s hand and gives it a little squeeze.

“Kinda. I mean, it’s my last game. And I don’t wanna lose or mess it up.” Zuko says and Katara puts her head on Zuko’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll do amazing, Zuko. You’re gonna kick ass at the game.” Katara says and Zuko chuckles.

“Thanks, Katara.” Zuko says. “Anyway, I think we’ll start warming up. We have an hour before the game.” Zuko says as he stands up. “Are you just gonna stay here?” Zuko asks and Katara nods. Zuko calls everyone’s attention as they start their warmups. And a few minutes later, Katara stands up and heads over to Zuko, leaning close into his ear.

“I’ll see you later, okay? I’m gonna go meet with Suki. Don’t forget to eat your toast.” Katara says and gives Zuko a peck on the cheek. She looks at his teammates and smiles. “Do your best, boys. And don’t give Zuko here any trouble.” She says and winks as she walks away.

–

“We’re late!” Katara says as she and Suki hurriedly head over to the school.

“Kat, don’t worry! We’re only 5 minutes late.” Suki says and Katara sighs.

“I don’t wanna miss his last game.” Katara says and Suki smiles.

“Right. Sorry. Let’s go!” Suki says and they arrive at the ballpark, just in time. Zuko walks up to the homeplate, shaking his arms.

“He’s batting!” Katara tells Suki. “GO ZUKO!” Katara yells as loud as she can and Zuko looks up to see Katara, smiling. He grabs the bat and gets into position. The pitchers swings the ball, but Zuko isn’t able to hit it.

“Strike one!” The referee says. Zuko sighs and gets ready. The pitcher swings and Zuko misses the ball, again. “Strike two!”

“COME ON, ZUKO!” Katara yells and Zuko nods and takes a deep breath. The next moment happened too fast because Zuko couldn’t see the ball, nor was he able to hit the ball. Instead, he felt a sharp pain on his side, causing him to drop the bat. Everyone goes quiet.

“What?” Zuko asks, looking at his side. He felt pain between his ribs and stomach. The referee blows a whistle and everyone goes to Zuko, examining him. “What happened?” Zuko asks, clutching his side.

“You got hit with a ball, son.” The referee says. “The pitcher didn’t aim properly. Thankfully, the ball wasn’t thrown too fast.”

“Zuko!” Katara yells as she makes her way through the crowd and cups his face. “Are you okay? Is there a doctor here?” Katara asks, worried.

“I’m fine, Katara.” Zuko says, his voice weak. Katara fumes.

“ **You could have died!** You could have a broken rib or internal bleeding!” Katara says. “Continue the game. I’ll take him to the nurse’s office.” Katara says.

“No. No. I have to finish the game.” Zuko says and Katara tries her best to keep her cool.

“No. I’m taking you to the nurse.” She says.

“I’ll help you.” A voice says. She looks up to see Sokka, her brother and a player on the team.

“Okay. Thanks.” She says as Sokka gently puts an arm around Zuko’s waist and puts Zuko’s arm around his neck.

“But, the game.” Zuko says.

“Shut up, dude. Katara’s gonna kill you.” Sokka says in a low voice. Zuko sighs as they walk away. The pitcher from the other team heads over to them.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I swear.” He explains. Katara takes a deep breath.

“It’s alright. But please don’t hit any of our players next time.” She says as she walks away, catching up with Sokka and Zuko.

“I’m shocked you were able to keep your cool.” Sokka says. Katara sighs.

“No point in making the situation any worse.” She says as she walks ahead to call the nurse.

After a quick examination, Zuko had no broken ribs or internal bleeding. But, there was a nasty bruise where the ball had hit him. Zuko was resting on a bed, with Katara sitting on a chair beside him. Sokka was standing up at the edge of the bed.

“I didn’t see you during the warmup.” Katara says to Sokka.

“I arrived a few minutes after you left. They told me you were stealing the spotlight again.” Sokka says and Katara giggles.

“Well, this game sucked.” Zuko says, earning a laugh from Sokka.

“Their pitcher sucks, man. I can’t believe he hit you.” Sokka says.

“You need to rest, okay?” Katara tells Zuko, and Sokka takes that as his cue to leave. “You’ll feel better by later. I think.” Zuko chuckles.

“You were exaggerating when you told me that I could have died, you know.” Zuko says and Katara blushes. “But, I still think it’s cute that you care so much. So thanks, Katara.” Zuko says and Katara smiles, taking Zuko’s hand in hers.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: zukoskataraa


End file.
